


lost one's weeping

by rekiszn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Out of Character, Suicidal Thoughts, afsudfhkasf sorry, and i dont know how else to handle it, bcuz its fair from that, im sorry if u read this expecting smth good, im sorry lmao, im trying not to cry while i write this if that tells u anything, inadequacy, probably idk, the only reason this is a p5 thing is bcuz i dont wanna use my name lmao, this isnt good i dont even know what this is, this song reawakened feelings in me, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekiszn/pseuds/rekiszn
Summary: his screams pierce through the dead of night.nobody comes to his aid.
Kudos: 18





	lost one's weeping

expectations were nothing new. the crushing weight of those expectations was nothing new either.

akira never met anyone's expectations. no matter how hard he tried, he always missed the mark, never able to grasp the praise he so desperately yearned for.

everyone expected something from him. the thieves expected their calm and collected leader, fearless and cocky, taking shit from no one. his parents expected an honor student, a quiet boy who did what he was told, when he was told to do it, without argument. his teachers expected the best from him, looked disappointed when he gave them something less than perfect.

"where did you go wrong?" they said. "you were so good. so quiet, so obedient. you got good grades. look at you now. what happened?"

akira was never good with literature.

he loved to read, but there was never a distinctive answer. there was no clear right or wrong, like in math. everything was up in the air, up to interpretation, out of his control.

control...

he didn't realize he was crying until his tears dripped onto his hands. he tore the glasses off his face, tossing them aside. he dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, choked sobs tearing out of his throat. it hurt. he didn't like it.

everything hurt.

his parents screams rang through his mind. he got a c on an assignment. he failed a test. he had a bruise on his cheek, did you get into a fight? he got arrested. he assaulted someone. we raised you better, didn't we?

never enough never enough never enough.

why are you crying? stop shaking, we haven't done anything to you. stop crying. grow up.

how does he grow up? how does he pass the test? how does he meet their expectations?

what do you want from me?

what do you want to be? where do you want to go? do you remember what you promised yourself you'd do? who you'd become?

you don't, i can tell. typical. you failed, again. just like you always do.

he gripped his ears, a scream tearing from his throat.

he can't do this he can't he doesn't know what to do who can he ask who can help no one can he's all alone.

_stop stop stop stop please stop everything stop just stop please._

useless helpless failure inadequate unworthy _stop stop stop plea-_

his screams pierced through the dead of night.

no one came to his aid.

**Author's Note:**

> ill probably delete this later


End file.
